Robbed of Sleep
Synopsis On their way to the Fire Temple, Team Yamato decide to stop for the night and prepare a campfire. After Yamato scares Naruto, Sakura decides to ask about their mission and why people would rob graves. Yamato reminds her of her fight with Sasori, in which the puppet master used the body of the Third Kazekage to create a puppet. He tells them that a shinobi's corpse holds a wealth of information that would be considered a gold mine by interested parties. The next morning, Naruto notices leaves flying in the wind and decides to stop and practise his training. As he is hunched over, Sai notices Naruto trembling and believes that Naruto is still scared by Yamato's story the other night, when Yamato had stated that the graves could have been disturbed by the very ninja who rested in them, having returned back to life. Naruto succeeds in tearing his leaf into a perfect half, and is ecstatic about his progress. When they reach their meeting point, Yamato is unable to locate any of the monks from the Fire Temple who were supposed to meet them there. Yamato and Sakura head off to locate them while Sai and Naruto are told to wait in case any of the monks arrive. When an owl in a tree frightens Naruto, Sai consults one of his books, which states that if a friend is frightened, they should show some tenderness by putting their arm around them. Sai gets up and sits next to Naruto, and proceeds to pull him into a one-armed hug, disturbing Naruto. Sai notices Naruto's perturbed facial reaction and attempts to use his other hand as well, leaning in for a hug. Naruto breaks free and berates Sai for his actions, claiming he does not like Sai like that. Sai attempts to explain his actions to Naruto and finds an excerpt in his book about being misunderstood by a friend, but Naruto runs off, deciding to find Sakura instead. On his walk, he hears rustling in a bush, and believing it to be the grave robbers, throws a shuriken at it. The rustling turns out to be the work of a boar, who proceeds to chase Naruto. Naruto manages to avoid the boar, who drops a barrier seal, and stumbles upon one of the Fire Temple's hidden tombs. After entering the tomb, he notices that the coffin is gone. His sojourn in the tomb is interrupted by Sora, a monk-in-training. Each of them believes the other to be a grave robber, and the two engage in a fight, nearly destroying the tomb. Despite Naruto using both his Shadow Clone Technique and his Multiple Shadow Clone Technique, the shadow clones are easily defeated by Sora's Beast Tearing Palm technique, which he channels through his Chakra Enhanced Triple-Bladed Claw. Naruto recognises Sora's attack as a Wind Release technique and tries to discuss it, only for Sora to attempt to kill him. Their scuffle, however, is stopped by the other monks and the rest of Team Yamato. After clearing up their confusion, the other two monks notify Chiriku, another monk, that the coffin has indeed been stolen, and he orders them to tighten up security on the other hidden tombs. He also explains to Sora, who protests Konoha's involvement, that Konoha shinobi are needed to deal with grave robbers who are skilled enough to break through their barrier seals. As the monks and Team Yamato head to the Fire Temple, Naruto attempts to ask Sora about his wind techniques, only for Sora to ignore him. Naruto becomes irked at Sora, and continues to climb up the stairs to the temple. Once he reaches the top, however, he freezes in his tracks, recognising the temple from his nightmare and claiming that he felt like he had been here before. Trivia * In some media, this episode is alternatively titled "Deprived of Eternal Sleep" in the English dub, including the DVDs and Netflix. Credits es:Madre Naturaleza Perdida pt-br:Naruto Shippūden - Episódio 57: Sono Roubado